Precisamente el
by Xuxakezer
Summary: Hermione esta estudiando psicoliga y el primer paciente que le toca no es precisamente el que hubiera deseado...Draco esta en su primer año de sanador y sus padres adoptivos considerar que nesecita ayuda por todos los problema que tiene...


este es mi primer fics, espero les guste =D

HERMIONE GRANGER: tiene 19 años. Es aplicada en las materias cursa su primer año, Esta estudiando para ser psicóloga de magos. Hace años que no ve a sus amigos porque había ido a estudiar a Alemania y ahora volvió a Inglaterra ya que le mandaron su primer caso como psicóloga.

DRACO MALFOY: tiene 19 años. Cursa su primer año para ser sanador. Sus padres murieron después de la gran batalla contra Voldemort a si que se quedo con Jared y Beth que son sus padres adoptivos, el no los quiere mucho pero esta obligado a vivir con ellos. Además ahora tendrá que acudir a la ayuda de un psicólogo porque según sus padres tiene muchos problemas.

En la casa de Draco...

- ¡Draco ven es urgente! - lo llamo Beth perdiendo los estribos

- ¿que pasa?- le pregunto Draco malhumorado

- ¿como que pasa? ¡Tienes que ir a buscar a la psicóloga al aeropuerto. Te olvidaste!

-: que idiotez te he dicho millones de veces que no necesito a nadie…-le dijo Draco irritándose cada ves mas- ¿a que hora llega el vuelo?

- ¡a las 2 de la tarde. Y son las 1:30! – grito su madre desesperada

- no me grites- susurro Draco fríamente-¿tu no estarás aquí cuando llegue la…esa mujer? ¿Cierto?

- no, no estaré por eso llévala a tu departamento y dile que tuvimos que ir a un viaje de negocios…de urgencia

- ¿ella no sabe lo del viaje?- pregunto Draco incrédulo

- no explícale que no tuvimos tiempo para hacerlo- le respondió su madre tranquilizándolo

- bueno…adiós- le dijo draco a su madre dándole la espalda. Aunque ella lo quería mucho, el nunca la podría llegar querer como quería Narcisa, esto lo perturbaba y no podía evitar ser frió y duro con su nueva…madre

- ah y por ultimo – dijo Beth poniendo cara de advertencia- no puedes tener ninguna relación mas allá de la amistad con la psicóloga

- ¿pero porque? – murmuro Draco con una mezcla de sarcasmo y desconcierto

- NO, simplemente no puedes

- como quieras…

Llegando al aeropuerto Draco comienza a buscar a la psicóloga pregunta y pregunta por ella pero nadie sabe nada. Luego de unos minutos un guardia se le acerca y apunta hacia un rincón de la cafetería que se encontraba al frente al mirar Draco ve a una hermosa mujer castaña, de ojos marrones. Luego de mirarla bien se dio cuenta de que era la persona con la que menos deseaba encontrase a excepción de Potter claro. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y le pregunto fría y desinteresadamente.

- Granger me preguntaba ¿has visto a una psi...psi...psi no se… a una mujer venida de Alemania?

Hermione al verlo se sobresalto, no podía creerlo…Malfoy, Malfoy, ¡MALFOY SU PRIMER PACIENTE!- no- respondió nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior- no he visto a nadie, pero creo saber a quien buscas.

- a si que bueno… ¿donde esta?- le pregunto Draco bruscamente

- eh…pues…

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Draco alterándose

- soy yo- respondió Hermione enrojeciendo

-¿TU?- grito Draco sintiendo de pronto que todo su mundo de un momento a otro se derrumbaría

- Si ¡yo…! No sabia que serias tu precisamente al que tendría que ayudar ¿

- No puede ser… no necesito ayuda y menos de una sangre sucia como tu- le dijo con todo el desprecio que le fue posible

- No olvídalo. Yo haré mi trabajo es mi primera ves no pienso retractarme

- ¡ ¿Que?

- Y si no quieres pues llamare a tus padres, tengo que cumplir, es mi deber

- ¿Pero que? Tú no me puedes ayudar… solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia un ser inferior

- ¿no me digas que sigues con eso de la sangre?- le pregunto Hermione ofendida- eso ya paso hace siglos…desde que Harry acabo con Voldemort la san…

- para mi si- la interrumpió Draco con cara de asco- para mi la sangre siempre importara… además no te soporto nunca lo haré

- yo tampoco- dijo hermione ya perdiendo la paciencia- pero podemos superarlo...! debemos superarlo!

- No el pasado dejo muchas huellas…- dijo Draco testarudo.

- Ya basta el pasado ya paso, ahora vive el presente

- Pero que presente… ¡tú y yo no tenemos presente ni pasado y menos fututo!

- ¡No ya basta haremos esto y punto se acabo!

- Bueno... bueno…ya veremos que piensas después de unos días

- no te tengo miedo malfoy

- Bueno... te llevo tu equipaje?- pregunto irónico.

Ya en el auto…

- ¿porque no vino tu padre a buscarme?-pregunto Hermione buscando un tema con inseguridad

- … mi padre y mi madre viajaron de improviso a china-le respondió, en un susurro frió, que apenas se escucho

- a bueno…- no sabia que hacer, estar con Draco era muy incomodo y el no hacia nada por mejorarlo

- mientras ellos vuelvan yo me encargare de ti

- y ¿donde me quedare?

- En mi departamento, mi madre dejo una pieza para ti

- bien entonces…

- quiero que sepas que tienes prohibido entrar en mi pieza y no te quiero cerca si no es necesario- dijo Draco desinteresadamente- mantente lo mas lejos de mi

- si, lo haré…yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de ti-dijo Hermione ofendida y con un dejo de furia en la voz

Cuando llegaron al departamento Hermione quedo impresionada con el departamento. Le encantaba la decoración y la forma viril en que estaba decorado.

- es muy bonito Malfoy- le dijo Hermione tímidamente

- claro…lo decore yo- dijo arrogantemente – ven

Draco le mostró la habitación que ocuparía ella que por cierto estaba al lado de la de el.

no es que yo lo aya querido- dijo Draco- la estupida de mi madre… bueno Granger adiós...

Esa noche Hermione no lograba conciliar el sueño pensaba en sus familia, amigos, pero en lo que mas pensaba era en Draco, ¿porque la vida le hacia esto? ¿Tenia que ser precisamente el? ¿No podía ser otro? De los millones de magos que hay en el mundo tenia que tocarle precisamente el…

Por otro lado Draco se lavando a tomar un vaso de leche fría para poder tranquilizarse estaba furioso pensando en la sabelotodo Granger… cuando de repente la mujer de sus pensamientos entra a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Hermione al verlo se sonroja y le dice

- parece que no soy la única que no logra conciliar el sueño

- ¿porque será?- pregunta Draco con una mezcla de furia e ironía

Hermione lo mira ceñuda y se acerco a la heladera para sacar la jarra de agua, pero al ser nueva le costaba un poco abrirla. Draco que había visto la escena desde la mesa, fue a abrírsela bruscamente, pero Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontró acorralada por accidente entre la heladera y Draco. Sus latidos iban a prisa, se sentía incomoda estaba tan cerca de el. Draco por otro lado, por un impulso que no sabia de donde salía miraba sus labios con ganas de besarlos, pero a pesar de que había cambiado mucho después de la batalla de voldemort , aun le quedaba un poco de orgullo…bueno mucho orgullo, a si que se aparto rápidamente.

- lo…lo siento- dijo Hermione avergonzada por lo ocurrido

- no tienes porque hacerlo - dijo Draco evitando su mirada. En su cabeza resonaba su conciencia. Draco estuviste a punto de hacer la estupidez mas grande de tu vida, es Granger la asquerosa sangre sucia amiga de potter debes alejarte de ella. Miro a Hermione por última vez y abandono la cocina furioso consigo mismo.

Hermione se debatía confusa. ¿Que fue eso que acaba de pasar?, ¿que fue eso que sintió al tenerlo tan cerca? No desde ahora dejaría de pensar tantas tonterías y se dedicaría completamente a su trabajo.


End file.
